User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your names please step forward: Asia O'Hara Kameron Michaels Phi Phi O'Hara Robin Valentina Viper You ladies represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. And you in the background-Jinkx Monsoon-are safe. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: The problem I had with you for this challenge was the look. I didn't get much Madonna and it barely looked like the reference so that was definitely a miss for me. Your verse was meh, I wish you gave more sex and made it way more sexual which you could've but didn't. Kittenvelour15: This week I was a little bit disappointed with you. You really killed it these past weeks and I felt this week you weren't giving your full 100 percent. It's not that you performance was bad it's just that you were out shined and I know that you could've done better. OriMoxx: I got the reference to your madonna look but not instantly but I did get the reference. Your song however, I did not get what song you were remaking until it was near the end of it. You’ve kind of fell flat this week. Next up...Kameron Michaels Nicholas: I loved your look and I thought it was well done and I'm very proud of you for doing the whole song. It flowed nicely and it was really good, but I wished you gave more All-American Madonna. I didn't really feel that in the verse. Kittenvelour15: Your look tonight was absolutely beautiful and I really liked your song. I thought it was really creative and I really liked it but it wasn't the best. OriMoxx: Your look tonight wasnt really the madonna look you showed us but there were tints of it in it. Your song however was really good so well done on that! I really liked it and there is nothing else for me to critique on. Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: You didn't submit so... Kittenvelour15: You didn't upload so. OriMoxx: You didnt submit so there isnt much to critique on Next up...Robin Nicholas: I absolutely loved your verse and it just worked so well and it was on point and well done. Although it was a little short, I still absolutely loved it. The only critique I have for you is your look. I wished it looked more like the reference and not a Mad Hatter's cosplay. Kittenvelour15: Bitch you finally listened. I really loved your song and your look was stunning and I'm really proud of you. I don't feel like your song was the best but after these few weeks but keep up the good work. OriMoxx:'I didn’t get much madonna from your look but your song I got it. Your song was actually well done really one of my favorites of tonight I just wished your look was better! Next up...'Valentina Nicholas: I liked your choice of song considering the era and the mood of your song actually went well with it. I just felt like you didn't give enough to not only the standard the judges and I are looking for, but also to the standard of the rest of the other girls. The look however was stunning and I loved that it was actually a better version of the original. Kittenvelour15: I'm gonna start off with the good critiques and that is your look. Your look is absolutely stunning and was defiantly the best look of the night. Unfortunately I can't say the same with your song. It didn't rhyme and it was kind of just all around messy. I'm a little bit disappointed. OriMoxx: I didn’t get a rupaul song out of you. I didn’t know what song you were doing at all. The only thing Madonna about your look was that it was white and there were lace gloves. Not your best night. Last up...Viper Nicholas: Once again Viper, you have impresses the judges, I loved your choice of song and "Call Me Mother" was absolutely perfect for Retro Madonna and I loved it. It rhymed nicely, the flow was there and it was actually really ICONIC in my opinion. The look was also very good and the reference matched yours. I just wished you put in a little spin on it like Valentina did. Kittenvelour15: Bitch all I got to say is keep up the good work. You have been slaying the competition and you have slayed this challenge tonight. Your verse was absolutely amazing and your look was beautiful so great job. OriMoxx: Viper, Oh my god your madonna look was spot on! I instantly got what ru song you were doing and you were spot on with the era you had! Really no negative critiques from me tonight well done! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Robin Tonight, your verse rung my bell... You're safe. Phi Phi O'Hara You didn't submit... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Viper Your Retro Madonna was loved... Bitch, Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Kameron Michaels As the comeback queen, you're already rising to the challenges, like you did to this one... You're safe. Asia O'Hara Your look was not an accurate representation... You're safe. Valentina Your verse was not up to the level of this competition... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. For this challenge, one queen didn't submit...at all. And I'm afraid I have to let them go...immediately. Valentina Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Phi Phi O'Hara You were one of the frontrunners in this competition But I'm afraid not submitting leads to concequences… You were a fierce showgirl but... Sashay away! Category:Blog posts